This is an application to renew the Musculoskeletal Training Program at the Indiana University School of Medicine. The current application proposes to use recent developments to train both predoctoral and postdoctoral students in five areas significant to musculoskeletal research: Osteoporosis, Skeletal Biomechanics, Molecular Biology/Genetics, Osteoarthritis, and Implants. They request expansion of the postdoctoral training program from two positions to four positions, and the addition of three predoctoral positions to partner with the Biomedical Engineering program and two combined degree (M.D./Ph.D. and D.D.S./Ph.D.) programs on the Indianapolis campus. Under the direction of a mentor and a research committee, training will include didactic instruction, weekly seminars followed by roundtable discussion, exposure to visiting professors and research discussion clubs allowing the presentation and evaluation of new research data. The Program is administered by a Director and Associate Director, with advice from an Advisory Council composed of five of the training faculty. During the first five years of the Musculoskeletal Training Program all slots were filled, and they were able to recruit women (33%), underrepresented minorities (Hispanic, 16%), and clinical (33%) trainees. The six trainees were distributed among six different mentors representing five different departments. The four trainees in the program prior to the final year published or have submitted 19 peer reviewed papers, and have published 17 abstracts or presentations at scientific conferences. Two presentations were nominated for Young Investigator Awards by the ASBMR and the ORS.